Bakugan: Acceleration
Chapter 1 “Hey! Hey Ian!” Nate runs down a passage towards his friend. “Hm? What is it, Nate?” “I’m about to brawl someone soon, and… I’ve got a new strategy! You should totally come watch!” A Pyrus Bakugan lands on Ian’s shoulder and opens. “Another new strategy? How many is that this week?” “Oh, I dunno, Angim. Washy helped a lot with this new one,” says Nate. His Aquos Bakugan, Washien, pops out, Nate opens his hand and Washien lands in his palm. “Of course I did. I always try to help out whenever I can!” he says. Ian smiles, “You and Washien always seem to get along so well. So, who are you brawling?” “Oh, it’s that Hideaki person. You know him right?” “Oh yes, he’s that Haos user. I’ve met him before. This should be interesting; of course I’ll come watch.” Nate and Ian head off up the passage in Bakugan Interspace. On their way, they pass several arenas of varying sizes. After a bit, Ian asks, “So in which arena are you two going to brawl?” Nate replies, “We agreed to meet in arena C16. It’s a smaller, more private arena. I always think it’s better to concentrate on the brawl when there are less people watching.” They reach the arena, and find Hideaki waiting there with a dark-green-haired girl. “Oh hi, Sayuri! So, Hideaki, you ready for this?” Washien closes up and Nate grabs him. Hideaki grins, “Of course! I’m as ready as ever!” Both brawlers put on gauntlets and go to opposite sides of the arena. Ian takes a seat in the stands behind Nate and Sayuri sits behind Hideaki. Hideaki sets a Gate card and goes first. “Bakugan Brawl!” he yells and throws his Bakugan onto his gate, “Haos Kuziell, stand!” Up rises a Bakugan that resembles a large caterpillar with electrical cords along its back. Nate looks at his gauntlet and sees that it has 700Gs. “Ability activate! Crystal Clear!” Then he throws his Bakugan into the field. “Rise, Aquos Selachiark!” His Bakugan looks like an armored shark. Due to Nate’s ability, both Bakugan turn clear. “Since both our Bakugan are clear now, we have to choose their attributes,” says Nate, “What do you choose?” Hideaki replies, “I’ll just stick with Haos.” “Ok then, I choose Ventus.” “Alright then,” says Hideaki, “Gate card open! Shining Rain!” Kuziell is at 850Gs and Selachiark has 750Gs. “Now it’s time really get this going!” says Nate. “Ability Activate! Opposite Eraser!” Selachiark gains 300Gs and stands at 1050Gs. “Because our Bakugans’ attributes are diagonal to each other on the attribute circle, my Selachiark get 300 G-power!” explains Nate. Selachiark rushes towards Kuziell and snaps its jaws and Kuziell shrieks and tries to defend itself. “Ah, so is that your strategy that you’ve been working on?” says Hideaki. His Kuziell is defeated and Nate wins the card. “It’s pretty good. But that’s only one card won; we’ll see what else you got.” Nate sets his gate, and it’s Hideaki’s turn to roll. Hideaki’s female Haos Bakugan speaks up. “Please, send me in to battle, Hid!” But he says, “Not right now, ok?” Hideaki throws his Bakugan. “Stand, Haos Reyshu!” Nate sees that it has 650Gs. “Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Aquos Ichthynoid!” A Bakugan resembling a lionfish rises up and glares at Reyshu. Hideaki sees that it only has 630Gs. Lakatar taunts, “Is that it? Just a little fishy? Ha!” But Hideaki says, “Be quiet, Lakatar. He’s got something planned, I can tell.” “Now, Gate card open! Waterfall Dive!” says Nate. Reyshu now has 720Gs and Ichthynoid has 850Gs. “Since Ichthynoid has the lowest printed G-power, I choose to add Selachiark to this battle!” says Nate. He throws in his Selachiark, and its Gs combined with Ichthynoid equal 1550Gs. “Now, let’s see you beat that!” says Nate. The two Aquos Bakugan attack the Reyshu, which tries to fly away. It is quickly defeated. “Eh, you win that one.” Hideaki sets a gate. “Now, it’s your time to shine, Lakatar!” He throws her into the field. “Rise, Haos Lakatar!” he yells. Lakatar rises up and roars. “Come on! Show me what you got, Nate!” Nate sees that she has 720Gs. “Alright, it’s your turn, Washien! Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Washien, stand!” Washien has 780Gs. He stands in front of Lakatar and swishes his finned tail. “Hello, m’lady,” he greets her. “Well, it’s been long enough since I last brawled you, ol’ fish-face,” says Lakatar, “This should be fun.” “Alright, enough chat!” says Hideaki, “Gate open! Volta Hype!” Lakatar has 870Gs and Washien has 880Gs. "The first person to play an ability on this gate doesn’t get the gate’s attribute bonus,” Hideaki explains, “But no matter, we can still win this! Ability activate! Energy Spike!” Lakatar loses the 150Gs from the gate and gains 150Gs from the card and remains at 870Gs. Hideaki’s power level increases to 4. Lakatar’s horns glow brightly and she charges at Washien, who lowers his head and points his horn towards her. “Come on, Hideaki! Help me out here!” Lakatar yells. “Ability activate! Flash forward!” Lakatar gains 260Gs and stands at 1130Gs. She starts glowing brightly, steps back a few paces, rushes forward and jumps onto Washien. “RAAAAHH!!!” Washien yells as he is defeated. Hideaki grabs Lakatar as she is returned to him. “Great job, Lakatar!” On the other side of the arena, Ian seems to be troubled. “Hey… Nate?” “Hm? What is it, Ian?” Nate replies and Ian says nothing, “Is something wrong.” “I think I heard someone… scream, over there, down that corridor there.” Ian stands up and starts running out of the arena. “Hold on, Hid! I’ll be back.” Nate follows his friend. “Huh? What going on?” Hideaki runs after Nate, and Sayuri gets up and follows. “Uwaah! Wait for me, Hid!” Chapter 2 When the four of them are further down the hallway, they see a figure running towards them. They stop when they see him, because they can immediately tell that he’s an alien. As he approaches the group, he slows to a limp and stumbles, falling on the floor in front of them. The alien breathes heavily and tries in vain to get back up. “Ah! Are… you ok? What’s wrong?” Ian tries to offer the alien help. The alien raises and opens his clenched fist. “P-please… take him… protect him… don’t let the—uagh!” He collapses, dropping the object on the floor. He takes a few breaths, and then is still. “Oh my gosh…” Sayuri whispers. Ian gets down and picks up what the alien dropped—a Bakugan. “Is… is he dead?” Hideaki asks. Ian frowns, “I think so.” He looks at the still alien, examining the deep, jagged wounds in his back. A pool of the alien's black blood had formed beneath his still body. His skin is almost completely dark black, except for white markings on his face, neck, and limbs. His hair is purely white, and he had long, dark, antennae or ears, Ian wasn’t exactly sure which. Ian also noticed that he had a tail and an extra thumb on each hand. He stands back up and examines the alien’s Bakugan. He can tell it is Pyrus, but it looks different from any other Bakugan he’d seen before. He taps it with his finger, but it doesn’t do anything. “What should we do?” Sayuri speaks up. “Here, I’ll go find an intercom and call security and they can take care of this,” says Nate, “But we should probably get out of here soon. Whatever killed this alien might still be around…” “Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” says Hideaki, “I guess there’s not much we can do about the alien, since he’s dead…” The four of them leave the corridor and head to a larger area. Nate finds an intercom and reports the incident to security. ~ “Meehh…I’m so bored!” Mieko complains, “Yukio, can you brawl me? Pleeeaaase?” Yukio moans, “Aghh, again? We’ve already brawled three times today. And I’m tired… just go find someone else to brawl with.” “But I’m too lazy to find someone else,” she replies, “and Hideaki must already be busy brawling because he’s not responding to any of my messages!” “Then learn to stop being lazy or something,” Yukio gets up out of his chair, “Anyways, I’m going to leave Interspace now. See you later.” “Fine… bye, nii-san.” Mieko’s Ventus Bakugan speaks up, “I was getting tired of brawling Triakel and your brother, anyways.” “Well then, what would you like to do, Aurora?” Mieko places her on the table she’s sitting at. “I could totally go for another brawl, as long as it’s not a Subterra brawler—“ “Hey! You there!” Aurora is interrupted and Mieko looks up to see a dude standing on the other side of the table. Behind him are another dude and a girl. This dude is wearing a hat that covers half of his face and he grins confidently. “Hm? Who are you?” Mieko asks. Aurora flies onto her shoulder. “I’m Tristan, and I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re looking for a brawl.” Tristan points his thumb at himself, “If that’s the case, then I challenge you to a brawl!” Before Mieko can reply, the girl behind Tristan walks over to him and yells, “Tristan! What are you up to now?” Tristan yells back, “Cool it, Kaina! I know what I’m doing! Go mind your own business!” Kaina crosses her arms, “You’re a part of Blade now, your business is all our business.” "I just want to brawl this chick! No big deal!” Kaina sighs, “Fine, go ahead. Just don’t damage our re***tion by losing or anything…” she walks back. Tristan turns to Mieko, “So, do you accept?” “You bet I do! Let’s go!” Mieko gets up from her seat and she and Tristan head for the nearest arena. “Come on Kaina, let’s go watch,” the other dude says. “Of course, Blake. I hope Tristan does not disappoint us,” Kaina replies. The two of them follow Tristan and Mieko to the arena. Chapter 3 Elsewhere in Interspace, Ian, Nate, Hideaki and Sayuri are sitting in a larger arena. A brawl is taking place in the arena, but they don’t pay much attention to it. Instead, they are talking about what had happened that day. “I wonder what that alien was doing here, and what was he running from?” Nate muses. “I remember he asked us to protect something, and not let something get it or…something,” says Hideaki. “What was it, anyways?” “It was this Bakugan that he had,” replies Ian, “Here—I got it. See?” He pulls out the strange Bakugan. The other three look down at it. “Ooooooh it’s shiny…” Nate pokes it, it pops open suddenly and its yellow parts light up. “AAAAAAAH!” The Bakugan yells and Nate jumps back, “ARRGH!” “Oh, I’m sorry! Did I frighten you?” The Bakugan turns to looks at Nate, “I was stunned, but something touched me and I was startled!” “Sorry, that was me…” Nate breathes heavily, “I poked you.” “No matter,” he floats up off of Ian’s hand slowly, “So what happened to Jow? Is he okay? I was stunned by that Neon Hunter and I don’t know what happened after! All I remember after Jow and I came here is that Jow’s avatar was broken, so the Hunter was able to find us easily.” “Oh, so that alien was Jow?” Ian says, then shakes his head, “I’m sorry but, I’m afraid he’s long gone…” “Oh, is that so… I’m really gonna miss him. I wish I could have protected him better, like the way he protected me…” The Bakugan lowers his head and his glow dims slightly. The group is silent for a moment, until Ian speaks up. “So, what’s your name?” he asks the Bakugan. “Oh! Right,” the Bakugan glows brightly again, “I’m Pyrus Amphitheron!” “Amapha-what?” Nate says, confused. “It’s nice to meet you, Amphitheron,” says Ian kindly, “I’m Ian, and these are my friends, Nate, Hideaki, and Sayuri.” He points to each of them. “Oh, and this is Pyrus Angim.” Ian places Angim onto a table and he opens, and Amphitheron floats over to him. “Greetings!” “Hiya!” greets Angim cheerfully. The other three put their partners on the table as well. “Here’s Aquos Washien!” “This is Haos Lakatar!” “And this is Darkus Phanther!” The three Bakugan all greet the newcomer, and he greets them back. Then he turns to face everyone. “Look, I have kind of a lot to explain you, but we should go to your planet as soon as we can. It would be much safer—for all of us—if I were to leave Interspace right now.” “Alright,” Ian stands up, “We’ll head back to Earth, then.” The brawl in the arena continues as the group leaves. ~ Mieko and Tristan are both tied at 1, and it’s Tristan’s turn. “Gate Card set! Bakugan shoot! Stand, Ventus Drayek!” A winged serpent appears and spreads its wings. “Ability Activate! Flight Superior!” yells Mieko, “Bakugan Brawl! Go, Ventus Zephin!” Her Bakugan resembles a winged wolf. Drayek has 720Gs and Zephin has 700Gs. “Gate Card open: Wind Rise!” Zephin gains 200Gs and stands at 900Gs, while Drayek remains at 720Gs. “Hey, what gives?!” Tristan yells. “My ability nullified the gate and you also don’t get Gs from the gate,” Mieko explains and grins a little. Tristan frowns, “Grrr… fine, you get that one.” Mieko’s Zephin growls and flies at Tristan’s Drayek, which hisses in defeat. “Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl!” Mieko throws in her partner, “Go, Ventus Aurora!” “Kraaah!” She screeches at Tristan. “Bakugan shoot! Stand, Ventus Disseckter!” A dragon with sharp, feathered wings and blades covering his body leaps up and crosses his arms confidently. “Ha! Ready to get a slicin’, birdy?” “Gate card open: High Energy Storm!” says Mieko. Both Bakugan gain 200Gs, Aurora is at 920Gs and Disseckter is at 1000Gs. “We both have Ventus Bakugan, so both of us regain an ability,” Mieko explains, “Ability Activate! Volter Claw!” “Kreeaah!” Aurora screeches as electricity forms at her feet, and she gains 150Gs, “Get ready for some shocking!” She flies above Disseckter and fires a bright bold of lightning at him. “Graaah!” He yells as he tries to block the lightning as it hits him and he loses 100Gs. Aurora now stands at 1070Gs and Disseckter at 900Gs. “Go Ability: Blade Dissect!” says Tristan. Disseckter gains 150Gs and he slashes at Aurora with his wrist blades. Unfortunately for him, Aurora dodges his attacks, and he loses his gained Gs and goes back to 900Gs. “I guess we’ll have to step it up a notch, then!” says Tristan, “Go Battle Gear! Gold Synther!” “Ahh! He has Battle Gear?” says Mieko as four sharp, golden wings form on Disseckter’s back and he gains 100Gs, “We don’t have any Gear!” Tristan smirks, “Well, too bad for you. Battle Gear Ability Activate! Prime Feather Blazra!” Dissecker soars high above Aurora and fires four blade-like feathers at her that ignite with green fire. Aurora flies in circles in attempt to dodge the blazing feathers, and they miss her by a fraction. “Graah! Stop moving!” Disseckter yells at Aurora. “Ha! Just try to make me!” Aurora screeches back. “Let’s try this again. Gear Ability Activate: Second Row Blazra!” This time, most of Synther’s four wings ignite with the same green fire and form two large, powerful, arrow-shaped attacks that fly towards Aurora. She manages to dodge the first one, but the second hits her head on and she loses 150Gs. “KRREEEEEE!” She cries as she is engulfed in green flames and is defeated. “Ah! Aurora!” Mieko exclaims. Tristan sets his gate card. “Bakugan shoot! Stand, Ventus Disseckter!” “Ability Activate: Flight Superior! Go, Ventus Zephin!” “Gate open! Danger Draft!” Zephin stands at 950Gs and Disseckter is at 800Gs. “Grrr… You like that dumb card, don’t you?” Tristan frowns, “Go Battle Gear: Gold Synther!” Disseckter gains 100Gs and flies towards Zephin. Zephin growls and bites one of Synther’s wings while Disseckter slashes at her with his claws. “Battle Gear Ability activate: Deca Blader!” Disseckter gains 100Gs and stands at 1000Gs. Multiple blades fly off Synther and hit Zephin, defeating her. Disseckter and Synther return to Tristan. “Nice try, but that’s three for me,” Tristan smirks, “I guess your luck just ran out.” Mieko frowns, “I’ll get better and fight you again! Then it’ll be different, you’ll see!” Chapter 4 Coming soon. Cast Brawlers *Nate *Ian * Hideaki *Sayuri *Jow *Mieko *Yukio *Tristan *Kaina *Blake Bakugan *Pyrus Angim *Aquos Washien *Aquos Selachiark *Haos Kuziell *Aquos Ichthynoid *Haos Reyshu *Haos Lakatar *Pyrus Amphitheron *Ventus Aurora *Ventus Zephin *Ventus Drayek *Ventus Disseckter *Gold Synther Category:Stories Category:Bakugan Stories